Dynamic Blaze?
by Nightrave1726
Summary: When Riko Tsukiko is on the run and gets hit with a white light, She did not expect to become a powerpuff girl Z. So she goes through middle school and battles like a normal powerpuff girl. Until The rowdyruff boys come in. When Brick and Riko grow close will Love sprout? Lots of drama. Rating may change. I don't own Powerpuff girls Z. BrickXOc Bluexblue greenxgreen momox?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my 3****rd**** story!**

**Hope it isn't terrible!**

**I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z**

**~Riko Pov~**

I have to keep going. If they catch me I will never avenge them. I must run. I must keep going. I have to avenge them.

Someone help me.

**~Momoko Pov~**

I was walking home from my normal candy run when I saw this girl running towards me. She had long waist length Black hair with red tips. She was wearing a torn shirt and some torn pants. But the strangest thing about her was her eyes. They were crimson.

She ran past me. I watched as she ran towards Townsville's mayor's office. "Move it girly!" A muscular voice said. I was pushed aside by 2 thugs who ran after the girl. I barely got to see them before they took off. That girl must be in trouble. I wanted to help her she must be in trouble. So I transformed into Blossom and flew in the direction she went.

**~Riko Pov~  
**

They were on my trail again. As I flew past the city I saw them in the reflections in the mirrors. They were right behind me. I ran into a busy street dodging cars that almost hit me. Hopefully that would slow them down. It worked they were no longer following me so I hid in an alley and caught my breath. Then I noticed a bright light.

It engulfed me in white light as I felt myself transform.

"Dynamic Blaze!"

When the light went away I had changed from my rags. I had a black tank top with a black vest over it with a P on it in yellow. I was also wearing a black skirt with red outlining and black shoes. My hair was in a tight ponytail with small braids in my bangs making them go into the pony tail. I stared at myself in awe. I looked amazing! Every last scratch and dirt on my body disappeared except for the scar…

I turned around to see the Powerpuff girls Leader Blossom staring at me with mouth open. I waved and smiled. "You learning how to be a goldfish?" I asked. She closed her mouth and smiled.

"Yes! We have a new teammate!"

What?!

~**Momoko~  
**

I watched in awe as I saw the girl transform into a black and red powerpuff. 'That means…' I thought. Shes my new teammate! I smiled. "Yes! We have a new teammate!" I said jumping with glee. She had a 'Wtf' face on. "Come on we have to see the professer!" I said starting to fly while grabbing her hand. She gasped and pulled down.

"Whats the matter?" I asked. "I-I don't know how to fly…" She stuttered. Ohh. "Its easy just think about flying and just control where you want to go." I said floating in mid- air. She hesitated before floating like me. "That's good!" I said then pulling her along with me to the professer's.

**~Riko~**

Blossom pulled me along with her to the Professer's. She kept talking about her life and school and boys. "So what is your name?" She asked me. I blinked. "Riko Tsukiko." I stated. She smiled. "Im Momoko." So Blossom's real name was Momoko... Ok... "Come on Riko-chan were almost there!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey there Blossom! How's it- Whos that?" I guess the guy with the lab coat was the professor. "This is Riko Tsukiko! I found her running away from these 2 thugs and followed her and When I saw her run into this dark spooky alleyway A chemical white Z ray hit her and she transformed into I think Dynamic Blaze!" Blossom explained. The professor nodded. "Ok Ms. Riko where do you live?" He asked me. "No where. and its none of your concern." I stated glaring at the man.

He sweatdropped. "Sorry if it offended you, but I just want to know some information." He said nervously. "No, I'm sorry I just have a hard time trusting people after some stuff.. you may ask your questions and I will answer them as long as they aren't too personal." I said. He smiled. "Ok then What is your weapon?" I looked on my back and saw a bow and arrows and a baton. "You mean these things?" I asked pointing to them. The professor nodded. "Ok now that thats settled may I ask why those men were chasing you?" I shook my head showing that it was too personal.

He nodded again. "Alright where do you go to school?" I thought about it. "I never went to school..." I answered truthfully. Momoko stared at me with her mouth open and eyes wide. "Never?!" She said shocked. I nodded. The professor seemed troubled a little. "Ok one last question who are your parents?" The question echoed through my mind.

I looked down. "I-i don't have any parents..." I answered softly. The professor had a look of guilt on his face. And so did Momoko. "Oh.. I'm sorry Riko.. I didn't mean to-" "It's fine." I interrupted not wanting to get sympathy. The professor still looked guilty, but continued with his... I dont know.. Research on me? "Riko If you want you can stay and live with Ken, Poochie, and I. Plus you can attend the girl's school and fight crime." The professor concluded. I quickly declined. "No thanks." I said. I turned to walk away, but Momoko stopped me. "Wait a second! You can't just walk out of here! Your now a Powerpuff girl! We have to stick together." She concluded. I sighed. "Listen Momoko... I just don't want to be a burden ok...?" I said softly looking at the ground. "A burden? Why would you be a burden?" Momoko asked. "I-I just... I just can't... You all may be in danger if I stay here. People may die..." I said. Momoko wrapped her arms around me engulfing me in a hug. "Hey it's ok... Were the powerpuff girls. We can take care of ourselves and protect you and our world." She said winking. I managed to fake a smiled. "Alright I'll stay." I answered. She jumped with glee. "Come on! lets go show Miyako and Karou!" Then she pulled me out the door.

**~Miyako~**

I was looking at outfits to wear when I heard some one tapping on my window. It was Momoko and a girl with long midnight Black hair with crimson tips. She had porcelain skin that made her almost white. But the most exotic thing about her was that she had scarlet eyes. Not pink like Momoko, but deep bloody red eyes. In a way she was the most beautiful yet weirdest girl i've seen. And she had a Ppgz uniform on.

"Hey Miyako-chan! Guess what!" Momoko said cheerfully as usual. "What is it Momo-chan?" Momo brought the girl from behind her back. "We have a new teammate!" She said. I looked at the girl and gave her a warm smile. "Thats great Momo!" The girl seemed tense, like she has never been to a house before. "Oh yeah Miyako this is Riko!" Momoko said introducing us. I smiled and waved at her. She just let out a smile and a small wave. "Miyako-chan she needs new clothes and outfits pronto!" Momo said with a determined look. "Ok Momo-chan lets go!" I said

**~5 hours of shopping later~ (An: poor Riko..)**

**~Riko~**

5 Hours. 5 FREAKING HOURS is how long it took to pick out at least 30 outfits. All three of us were carrying 10 heavy bags filled with clothes. I sighed while Momoko and Miyako were chatting about school and whatnot. I had changed out of my old rags. I had dark blue jeans on with a Black shirt with a red tanktop underneath with my hair in a ponytail and black and red sneakers on my feet. I also wore a black and red cap that covered my eyes from the bright sun.

"Hey Momoko! Miyako!" A female voice shouted in front of us. Momoko and Miyako stopped while I looked back seeing another girl with blackish hair and green eyes with athleic stuff on. "Oh Karou! Just in time!" Momoko said cheerfully. "We have a new teammate! This is Riko! Riko this is Karou or Buttercup." Momoko explained. Karou smiled and held out her hand. "Karou, or buttercup nice to meet cha!" She said. I took her hand shaking it. "Riko Tsukiko. Or Blaze. You too." I answered. "Anyways Karou Me and Miyako just took Riko shopping! And Riko's staying at the professor's and going to our school!" Momoko said to Karou. Karou made a face that said, 'oh.' and smiled. "So we're havin a new girl huh? Thats cool just tell me your not as girly as these two." I shook my head. "Nope. Im not that into girly stuff. More like sports and skateboarding." I answered. Her eyes lite up. "Oh my god really?! Yes! I wont be the only tom boy!" She said pumping her fists in the air. I sweatdropped.

Later after meeting The girls I took my stuff and said goodbye. Flying back to the professor's.

"Here's your room Riko-chan!" Ken said. Poochie was following him and bouncing away. "New friend da-wan!" He said while bouncing. I smiled at both of them and thanked them. Then I threw my stuff on my new bedroom floor and jumped on the nice soft mattress. The room was painted sky blue and had a bed with dark blue covers and a little table with a clock on it. There was also a desk with my stuff for school and some drawers where I put my stuff. Finally I went under the covers, Not caring that I wasn't changed, and fell asleep.


	2. The Rowdyruff boys!

Here we go again!

~Riko

"Ok class we have a new student today please come in." Ms. Keane said. I walked in and heard gasps from a couple people. I had my hair in a ponytail and my bangs to the side again. I also wore a black top with a red tank underneath. I wore the tops with a pair of black jeans and black sneakers. "My name is Riko Tsukiko. Nice to meet you." I said before sitting next to Momo. Ding! "Ok class dismissed." Ms. Keane said before all of us went to the Cafeteria. Well except me. I had forgotten my lunch in my locker. So off I went.

"Hey look its the new girl! Hey new girl how do you like our school so far?" A orange haired girl asked. She wore a fancy purple dress with her hair in pigtails with 3 other girls next to her. One had long hair and brown eyes and the other had short hair and blue eyes. "It-" I started. "Oh wait is there too much garlic Vampire girl?" The orange girl snorted. The other girls laughe- I mean snorted along with her. Pardon my grammar. I shook my head and started to walk away. "Hey vampire girl wheres your umbrella? I heard todays forecast was really sunny." Said one of the croonies. I ignored their terrible laughter and continued on my way. "So how old are you? You don't look a day over 1000!" One said. "Who's your dad? Dracula?" Thats it! I turned around and threw a book at the purple one. hitting her square in the face. Her croonies gasped and helped her up.

She growled and pointed at me. "Pointing's rude ya know?" I said calmly. "You'll pay for that!" She yelled. I threw another book at her hitting her again. I walked away snickering to myself. "Hey Riko-chan!" I heard Karou yell. I smiled and walked over to where the girl's were sitting. "Hey sorry I'm late I was throwing a book at this weird prissy girl that was making fun of me." I answered sitting down. The table went quiet. "Did she have orange hair and a purple dress?" Miyako asked. I nodded. Silence. "Bwahahahha!" Karou burst out laughing. Momo and Miyako joining her with a few laughs. "G-good job Riko-chan!" Karou managed between laughs. I laughed a little too. Beep. beep. beep. Our belts lite up. Making Karou and me smile.

All of us ran up to the roof.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Dynamic Blaze!"

Blossom opened her communicator. "Whats up professor?" She asked. The professor sighed. "Ok girls the Rowdyruff boys are terrorizing the town and they have new superpowers!" The girls gasped. I blinked. Rowdyruff... boys? "Who are the rowdyruff boys?" I asked "The RRB are boys that have been created out of our DNA and are the worst, smelliest, stinkiest, rudest, stupidest, boys ever." Buttercup explained. I nodded still a bit confused but I got the picture. "Ok girls lets go!" Blossom said. we nodded and flew off.

~Brick~

Me and my bros were messing with a market place when someone called us. "Stop right there Rowdyruff boys!" We heard 3 familiar voices call. I turned around to see the powerpuff girls Z and... A girl? She had long black hair with red tips in a ponytail and the Ppgz uniform on only in black and red. She had almost white skin and the most strangest thing about her was her eyes. They were crimson. I smiled and threw my new weapon at the new girl. She opened her eyes and before I knew it she had caught it in her hand without a sweat! I growled. She looked at my weapon and tilted her head. "Who are you!" I heard Boomer yell. She turned to us. "Me? I'm Blaze FYI." She said smiling. She had white teeth and ... fangs? She threw my weapon back at me. I caught it. "Alright since you guys attacked first it's our turn. Blossom, and buttercup you get Butch. Bubbles you get Boomer, and I'll take on Leader boy." She said smirking. I growled. "Don't get too cocky!"

~Blaze~

The red one threw his spinning spiky disc at me. I caught it with ease. It was fun to hold! I tossed it in the air and caught it again. "Hey give it back!" He yelled. I sighed and threw it back to him. "Fine mister kill-joy." I said. He growled. "Oh! My turn!" I said. I grabbed my bow and faster then her could blink I shot arrows at him. One hit his shoulder and another hit his leg. He winced. I flew over to him. "You ok?" I asked. His face went red and he turned away and flew back. "THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" He yelled in denial. I sighed and flew to him. He held his arm to his chest and growled at me. "Chill your tits bro let me see your arm." I said. He blinked. "What?" He asked. Sigh. "Let. Me. See. Your. Arm." I said. He didn't so I grabbed it and looked at the damage. My arrow wasn't that deep. I grabbed my ribbon in my hair and tied it around the wound. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I don't want to fight you ok? Join the good side. I'll even let you stay at my place." I said smiling. He blinked. "Why would you help us? Were criminals!" He said. I looked up at him. "I know how thats like. And now look where I am." I said softly but true. He looked at the ground. "I know you had a hard life, but do you really want other people to suffer from you?" I asked softly. He looked at me. "They never helped us. They just hated us." He said stubbornly. I took his hand. "People hate me. I am hated alot. I'm not that friendly, but I still don't want people to suffer... I was a criminal at one point too." I said. He had a shocked look on his face. "B-but your a Powerpuff!" He said pointing at me. I nodded. "Yup I'm a hero now. I learned I shouldn't make people suffer for my choices. So what about you?" I asked holding out my hand for him to take. He hesitated then slowly he took my hand. I smiled.

~No one~

"Boomer Butch! Stop attacking!" Brick yelled. Butch and Boomer stopped and flew over to their brother. "Whats up bro?" Butch asked. "Were gonna become Heros!"


	3. Flashback

**Hey guys I know last chapter was confusing my iPad was messed up. **

**So hopefully this will be better! :D  
Allonsy!**

**~Riko~**

The professor was fine with the Rowdyruff boys staying. And becoming heros. Although I had to share a room with the boys until the professor made the rooms for each one. It was… interesting.

**Flashback~  
**

"_So Riko-chan I have a question.." Boomer said. I turned to him. "Whats up?" I asked tilting my head. He stared at the ground. "Why.. why would you try and save us?" He basically stuttered. I smiled. "Boomer… everyone deserves a second chance. And did you guys really want to be the villains?" He sighed. "No.." I giggled a little. "See no one wants to be the villains… they had no choice." Boomer smiled wide. "Thanks Riko-chan!" He said before skipping into the living room where the others were .I walked in after him. Brick and Butch were playing videogames. "Dude that isn't how you play Call of duty." I said. Earning a scowl from Butch. Brick grinned evilly. "Then why don't you go against me? Or are you scared?" I pft. "Scared? Of you? Bring it on leader boy!" I jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote from Butch and pressed the start button. _

"_HAHA! I WON!" I YELLED AFTER BEATING Brick with a finishing shot. "What?! I lost to a girl!" Brick said faceplanting into the couch. "Hah! This girl's got moves!" I said gloating. _

_Boomer and Butch laughed at their brother's loss. _

"_Riko Can I talk to you?" Brick asked me when I was heading to the bathroom. I nodded as he lead me into the bathroom. "What did you mean when you said you were once a criminal?" He asked me. I blinked and looked down. "I-I can't tell anyone… I'm sorry, but if I tell everyone I know may die." I said still looking down. "It's better if no one knew." I looked up at him letting out a fake smile. He sighed and walked out. While I looked at my reflection. My eyes had some black circles around them, but that was all I noticed on my pale face. It must have been very noticeable. I don't know why, but I started singing. _

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?"_

_Then I let all my emotions go and cried._

_**~Brick~  
After **__Riko refused to let me know who she was I waited outside the door for her only to hear her singing a beautiful song. But it was so sad. After her singing I heard quiet sobbing. I hesitated reaching for the doorknob. I wanted to just embrace her and take all of her sadness away, But I couldn't. I wanted to so badly. But something held me back. I don't even know what it was. Anyways why did I even want to help her? She's a girl. A beautiful, Funny, boyish like, cute, nice, strong Girl. _

_Oh shit. _

**DONE!**

**BOOM!**

**:D**


	4. Beating up a stupid perverted monkey

Yay! Another chapter today!

I hope.

Allonsy!

~Riko~

"MOJO! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTURD!" Mojo was running for his life and he should be.

~Brick~  
I watched as Riko went full rage on Mojo. She was pissed off. Like you could actually see the fire around her. Mojo ran away as Blaze chased after him with her baton ready to strike. Who knew that Blaze could be so scary. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU BASTURD!" I heard Blaze yell after Mojo. Frankly I felt bad for the guy. I mean I get he's bad and stuff, but Blaze was really strong already and if she was pissed then theres no stopping her from beating the shit out of Mojo. The rest of us just hovered in one place watching Blaze catch up to the panicking Monkey. Blaze finally caught up to him and started beating the crap out of him.

When she was done Mojo was basically black and blue. Blaze was there glaring swords at the bruised and broken monkey. She kicked him one last time making him go up and away in the air.

"AND STAY OUT YOU PERVERT!" Blaze yelled after him. Mojo was an idiot if he thought he could touch Blaze on her chest and get away with it.

Blaze turned to us. The other Ppgz looked at her scared like hell while The boys and I stared at her. Boomer and Butch smiled. "That was awesome Blaze-chan!" Boomer basically yelled. Blaze blinked. And scratched the back of her neck. "Ehehe.. whopps… maybe a little too far..?" She nervously laughed. We all laughed.

Blaze took out her Ipod on the way back to school while we were flying.

"So much for my happy ending…

Lets talk this over..

Its not like were dead.."

(Avril Lavigne My happy ending I don't own it)

"You were everything everything that I wanted.

We were ment to be ment to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away…

All this time you were pretending so much for my

Happy ending."

She sang and danced around in the air. Smiling wide. I smiled too watching her. She seemed so happy and light. Blaze hummed the rest if the song until we made it to school. She transformed back to her normal Black elbow sleeve length shirt with a skull and black and red shorts with black and red sneakers with her black and red hair in a ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye again. She also wore music note earrings. She grabbed Butch's and Bommer's hand and practically dragged them into school. I smiled and followed them into school.

~Riko~ I dragged Boomer and Butch along with me with Brick trailing not far behind. I've gotton used to having the boys around. I guess they sort of grow on you after a while. I was in a cheery mood today, other then what happened with Mojo but he deserved it! I was going to stay in a cheery mood at least I hoped so, but not everything turns out well I guess. "BRICKY!" I turned my head to see Brick glomped by the one and only Princess Fucking Morbucks. "I missed you so much Bricky poo don't ever leave my side again!" Princess said while Brick was trying to detach her from his side. "Let go you Hag!" He practically screamed.

Why did I feel a tug at my chest when Princess hung on Brick?

Princess refused to let go and so Brick gave a pleading look for help. I sighed and walked over to him. "Princess get off Brick." I said bored.

"Bricky poo is mine so back off vampire girl!"

I just sighed and detached Princess from Brick and grabbed his hand. His face turned scarlet and he had his eyes wide. "Sorry princess, but he's mine so back the hell off or I'll beat the crap out of you."

Princess looked as shocked as Brick was. "Brick tell me its not true!"

Brick sighed. "Its true so stop freaking hugging me to death and leave me alone Hag!" he said. I laughed a little and walked him and I over to where the others were.


	5. Jealousy and confessions?

**Ok so heres the next chapter!**

**I dont own the powerpuff girls Z or any songs i put in. Enjoy! :)**

~Riko~

"So whats up guys?" Our belts were beeping again. "I dont know but lets transform and deal with it." Blossom answered. We all nodded.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Dynamic Blaze!"

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

Blossom opened her communicator, "Whats up professor?" "Girls, and Guys, townsville is being destroyed by Princess! Well.. Not destroyed more like making their eardrums bleed by her singing. And shes supposedly singing about Brick!" I felt my eyebrow twitch. Brick was gagging in a corner. While the others were giggling and chuckling away.

I sent a death glare towards the others making them stop and back away. Why was I so upset? I mean I was like totally pissed when the professor said the song was about Brick. Was I jealous..? No not of Princess Morbucks... Eww. I shook my head. "Lets go!" I said flying off with them behind me.

"Hey hey you you I don't like your Girlfriend!

No way now how, I think you need a new one

Hey hey you you I can be your Girlfriend!"

(An: Ok I love Avril Lavignes songs, but this one seemed appropriate for this moment so im sorry if anyone seems offended by Princess Morbucks Singing this)

We heard the horrible singing by the time we were 7 blocks away. It was horrible! My ears were hurting like hell! Once she saw Brick she sang even Louder! making all of us cover our ears. I growled. Then Princess flew over to us still singing and then hugged Brick and stuck the middle finger at me. Then she did something she was gonna regret.

She kissed him on the cheek.

I snapped out of her horrible singing trance And kicked Princess away. "How dare you!" She screeched. I loaded my bow and aimed at her stomach. Out of pure rage I let the arrow fly into her stomach.

The others looked at me shocked.

"Oh comon! I didn't kill her! I just stunned her! God wheres the trust?!" I said still pissed off. Then I heard a gasp and a pain in my cheek. Princess Fucking Morbucks just punched me.

"haha bitch got ya!" I heard her screech. Thats it!

~Blossom~

I watched as Blaze kneed princess in the stomach hard enough to make princess spit out blood. Blaze punched Princess in the face throwing her back. She flew to where princess would land and kicked her away. Princess flew back and left a star.

Blaze looked like she could still kill someone.

~Blaze~

Why was I so angry? I defeated morbucks. I just was so angry I could kill someone. I was about to fly off, but a warm hand stopped me. "Hey... You alright?"

I looked back and saw Brick looking rather worried. I sighed and smiled. "Im fine I was just pretty worked up." Brick didn't look convinced, but just went with it anyways. "Hey guys I'm gonna head back to the lab. See you guys later." I said flying off.

~Brick~

I wonder whats up with Blaze. She seemed upset about something. "Hey guys i'm going to go to the lab bye." I heard Butch say. Then he flew off leaving a very faint line of dark green behind him. Why would Butch go to the lab so early? It was only 6.

~Butch~

I followed Blaze's trail of Black and red to the forest by Townsville. i thought she was going to the lab? Suddenly theres was a huge crash and a tree fell over. Weird. I flew over to the crash site and saw Blaze kicking a boulder and making holes in it.

"Stupid Princess! Stupid anger issues!" She said kicking harder.

"Stupid Brick!"

She said kicking harder.

Stupid Brick? What did Brick ever do to her? Blaze growled and with a final blow she kicked the whole boulder in half. Wait WHAT?! I rubbed my eyes making sure I didn't mistaken it. Yup she split the whole boulder in half with one kick!

Blaze was panting heavily and finally fell on her knees breathing heavily.

"I know your there Butch you can come out now."

Busted!

I sighed and walked out behind the tree. Blaze was sweating and tired, but for some reason she still looked beautiful. I felt my face heat up at that last thought. Sure I thought she was pretty and funny and smart and cute and- I could go on forever. She was like the perfect girl, but she was so secretive. She was hiding something that she was so sure would kill us.

I sat next to her. "So what did Brick do to you to say hes stupid? Well actually I know he's stupid, but you never say that." She smiled at this.

Blaze looked at the ground. "I-i don't know why, but everytime I'm around him he makes me feel weird. Like I feel so safe. Like I'm truly home..." Ohhh.

"Sounds like you have a crush on Brick." I said smirking.

She turned a shade of crimson. "W-what?! No I don't I don't love Brick!" "I never said you loved him I said a crush." Blaze turned even redder. I laughed and after a few moments she was laughing too.

~Brick~

Riko hasn't returned t the Lab and neither has Butch. I was pacing around back and forth.

I heard a door open. "Hey ~laugh~ were back!" I rushed into the living room. Riko and Butch were laughing. Did I mention hand in hand?

"Where were you! I was worried sick!" I ended up yelling. Riko smiled. "We just went out to dinner why did you need us?" She was smiling. "I was worried sick you could have at least texted me!" My face was red with anger. Riko looked taken back. "I'm sorry i didn't have my phone with me." "Well you could've used your communicator!" She looked down. "I'm sorry ok? I forgot about it! I didn't know you would react this way... " She said still looking down. "Well I am ok?" She turned her head. "I'm sorry..."

Ugh theres the guilt.

I sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry for yelling, I was just worried." She froze as I hugged her. Butch was laughing in the background.

My face turned red as she hesitantly hugged back.

Why does she make me feel this way?

I think I like her.

**Ok guys that was another chapter!**

**Brick: I can't believe you made me a sissy!**

**Ah come on you know you love it**

**Brick: No I don't!**

**Whatever you say...**

**Blaze: hey guys what'd you need Night?**

**Brick: ~blush~**

**Blaze! Brick wants a hug!**

**Blaze: Uhh.. ok?**

**Brick: What! Nightrave!**

**Blaze: ~Hug~**

**Brick: ~Blush/ hug back~**

**Boomer: Hahaha! Brick's got a girlfriend! Bricks got a girlfriend!**

**Brick: Shut up! ~blush~**

**Blaze: Aww are you embarrassed Bricky?**

**Brick: ...yes...**

**Blaze: cute... ~kisses cheek~**

**Brick: ~Fainted on the ground from too much blushing~**

**Aww cute!**

**Ok guys I made up my mind that this is gonna be a BrickxOc story,but there will be a sequel with some other couples and don't worry this story isn't over! :D**

**Peace out Yolo**


End file.
